Our U.S. Pat. No. 7,720,911, filed Feb. 11, 2004, describes an advanced e-mail system with a number of new and advanced features. The e-mail system described therein obtains increased speed characteristics by organizing e-mails into specified kinds of queues formed within non-persistent storage. Non-persistent storage is much faster than disk storage, and hence this may substantially increase the I/O speed. In addition, the queues themselves may allow for more efficiency.
The system also describes various characteristics of load balancing and license authorization to improve the efficiency of sending emails, a detailed description is found in our U.S. Pat. No. 7,720,911, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.